


A Taste of Heaven

by Faeronthewanderer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeronthewanderer/pseuds/Faeronthewanderer
Summary: A simple moment where two seemingly polar opposites come together for a night of fun.





	A Taste of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidwesternDuchess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidwesternDuchess/gifts).



> A birthday gift to my friend, Duchess. Hope you enjoy and happy birthday!

A plume of smoke escaped Angela's lips, piercing blue eyes gazing towards the evening sky as it was awash with various reds and purples and blues. The bustling city of Hanamura seemed to become even more busy as the nightlife crowd began to roam about, the bright lights of the many buildings began to glow. She watched the flow of people flood into the restaurant known as the Oasis, waiting for her own date to arrive and she was dressed to impress: A deep, navy blue dress that sparkled like stars with a v-cut around the neck, a cut on the dress bared the left leg while covering the right, open toed white heels on her feet and white, silk gloves that reached just below the elbows. Her blonde hair was styled into a loose braid that rested on her right should, a small hair clip in the shape of an angel's wing was worn in her long mane. She sighed as took another drag of her cigarette, beginning to impatiently tap her shoes against the pavement.  
  
“Am I late?” Angela jerked, almost swallowing the last bit of her cigarette, instead managing to spat it out. She turned to see the figure of a well-built man standing behind her, a singular crimson eye was all that could be seen in the shadows of the alley. Quickly, Angela cleared her throat as she regained her composure.  
  
“Not by much,” Angela managed to say, resisting the urge to go into a coughing fit, “Anyway, are you going to stand in the shadows all day or were you actually serious in having dinner?”  
  
A low growl came from the shadows as she heard footsteps coming towards her. As her date began to reveal himself, she saw the tendrils of darkness slide of the black suit that he was wearing, a white scarf wrapped around his neck. She wasn't expecting to see a handsome face with short- shaven hair and a well-trimmed goatee. His sun-kissed skin was somewhat paled due to his strange mutations and a decently sized scar marked the right cheek. It didn't stop Angela from smiling as Gabriel walked towards her, seemingly his old self again despite whatever dark magic held him together.  
  
“Ugh, feels like ages since I've worn a suit.” Gabriel groaned as he fidgeted with the cuffs on his wrists, his voice croaky.

  
“You look nice dear. The suit is very classical, fits you nicely.” Angela said with a melodious tone and a warm smile. She walked over to Gabriel and wrapped herself around his right arm, a smile beaming at him and he stared at her as if he was looking into Heaven itself.   
  
“Shall we go in? I've reserved us a table in the restaurant and we are still good on time.”  
  
Gabriel cocked a familiar grin, “Lead the way, My Angel.”   
  
The two walked towards the sea of people going into Oasis, eventually fading from sight.

 


End file.
